


Smuggling

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Story Told in Two 221Bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John was in the frozen vegetables aisle, contemplating the advantages of peas over broccoli, when Sherlock suddenly appeared beside him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What the..?” said John.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m here on a case.” Sherlock was staring over John’s shoulder. “Just try to act naturally.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuggling

**Author's Note:**

> A story told in two 221Bs - a 221B is a story (or in this case a section of a story) in 221 words, the final word beginning with "b". Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

John was in the frozen vegetables aisle, contemplating the advantages of peas over broccoli, when Sherlock suddenly appeared beside him.

“What the..?” said John.

“I’m here on a case.” Sherlock was staring over John’s shoulder. “Just try to act naturally.”

John looked round and saw a scruffy, prematurely-aged woman shuffling towards the baked goods. He turned back to Sherlock.

“Isn’t that a member of your homeless network—Miss… Adlington?”

Sherlock nodded, and then tensed. “The security guard’s spotted her.”

“Oh, _God,”_ said John. “Please tell me you haven’t got that poor woman doing shoplifting for you.”

Sherlock glanced at John. “Of course not. Miss Adlington hasn’t done a dishonest thing in her life.”

His gaze returned to the woman. “People working in security always make such stereotypical assumptions. She’s just the decoy while a well-dressed, well-groomed man breaks into the office to steal the manager’s wallet.”

John raised his eyebrows.

Sherlock frowned without taking his eyes off Miss Adlington. “I need to steal the wallet because I’m confident its contents will give me information about the smuggling ring he’s involved with.”

“Oh. Right,” said John. “So… what should I do?”

Sherlock looked at him.

“Carry on with the shopping. And don’t get the broccoli.”

With that, he was gone.

John sighed and put the bag of broccoli firmly in his basket.

 

 

 

John had just packed up his purchases and paid for them when Sherlock appeared once again and clapped him on the shoulder.

“All done!” he said without stopping. “I’ll see you outside.”

“You could help me with…” But Sherlock ignored John’s request and kept on towards the exit.

“Thanks,” muttered John. He hefted the bags away from the check-out and headed after his friend.

 

He spotted Sherlock in the car park, accepting a paper bag from Miss Adlington and reimbursing her with a twenty pound note—apparently politely insisting that she keep the change. They separated and Sherlock made his way over to John.

“I’d asked her to get me a couple of pasties,” said Sherlock. “Do you want one?” He noticed John’s smile. “What?”

“It’s just…” John grinned. “I’m sorry about earlier. I should have known you’d never truly take advantage of someone’s innocence like that…”

John’s voice trailed off. Sherlock looked a little uncomfortable and wasn’t meeting his eye.

“Sherlock,” said John. “What have you done?”

“Nothing! I…” Sherlock abruptly dived into one of John’s bags, rummaged around and pulled out an unfamiliar wallet in triumph.

John stared at it.

“Thanks for walking it out for me,” said Sherlock. “You’ve got such an honest face—I just thought it would be simplest if I slipped it into your bag.”


End file.
